My Dear Friend
by Midvalley Petals
Summary: Gene writes a letter to an old friend.


**My Dear Friend...**

_ Hey, it's been awhile. Awhile is an understatement, Jim would say. It's been years..._

Well, not much to really say, my dear friend. It's been tens years. Ten years since... I suppose I'm writing you to update your knowledge and to cope with yet another loss.

Suzuka... she's dead. You were never around to meet her, actually. Twilight Suzuka was what they called her. She was a dangerous assassin, until she met me, that is. After she attempted to kill Fred, and failed, this mysterious assassin joined the crew of the Outlaw Star. She was eager to join, I thought she would betray us, but that wasn't the case. I always could empathize with her, though. She had lost her family to pirates. If you knew Suzuka, you'd know she hates pity. The woman always had her guard up, and never did she let it down. When we first met her, I despised her, but after the Galactic Leyline business and her being around so much, she came to remind me of a dear someone. However, just like I lost that dear someone, I lost Twilight Suzuka, as well.

What killed her, you ask? Her past, nothing more, nothing less. To my understanding, Melfina saw it happen. God, to see a close one get slaughtered viciously, I can still remember. People would say Suzuka deserved it, after all the people she killed, but is killing a pirate any different? It' s still a precious, yet tainted life. I like to think it DOES matter, but people tend to hate the politically correct.

But it was my fault she died, just like it's my fault that you aren't here with us. God, sometimes I really do hate myself. But I don't intend to throw a pity party at you. Well then... Melfina's seen enough. I'm surprised she hasn't gone rebellious herself- no wait, I'm not surprised. She cried her beautiful eyes out, the poor girl. For hours after it happenned, Melfina craddled the soft, delicate fabric that wrapped around Suzuka's head. It, too, was tainted with blood.

I just want to protect her. I love Melfina so much... 

Jim wasn't here to mourn with us, though. As you know, it's been ten years. My little Jim is all grown up now. Yes, James Hawking is that old. He's even settled down with a family. But it also reminds me of how old I really am. I'm sure he knows about what happenned, but he has his wife to comfort him, now. No longer is it me, his "aniki".

But speaking of the others, I suppose Aisha will be next. The Ctarl Ctarl Empire finally got her a ride home, back five years ago. She left us so readily, but I could tell she was hesitant about it. After all she had done, bad and good, they promoted her, and she's practically like a princess now! Infact, she doesn't even have time for us, and I bet she doesn't even give it a thought. Despite what I've said before, I really do miss Aisha and her bitchyness. But what comes next is even more of a shock.

Back about three years ago, Fred Luo joined us. YES, gay, rich boy Fred! I was surprised myself! He claimed he was bored, and needed adventure, but I could tell he was really hiding from Reiko. That same year, she had won the Tournament for a fifth time. Fred was broken, but he never does lie. And so, despite his preference, he married the Strongest Woman in the Universe, and now they've settled down with a bright daughter at the age of two. There's another surprise there. But when I last saw Fred, he was so proud of his little girl, it made me think about what went through his mind during the marriage. He's so hard to understand ,that's all I have got to say.

But that left Melfina, Suzuka, and I. Now Suzuka is gone, too. Damnit, why is it always like this? Melfina and I are left alone, and that's one thing we share a hatred for. But our relationship is still very strong, and I just might propose to her. I know, she's been awaiting the question for nine years, but I wasn't so sure I was ready. Now after fate threw another twist at me, and Suzuka died, now I know I'm ready. I don't want to lose Melfina, ever. I don't want to lose anyone ever again.

But I'm sorry for ignoring you for this long. I felt I didn't know what to say, or how I should say it.

My dear friend, Hilda, I still do love you after all of these years. I've lost almost everything dear to me, everything I've ever loved. I know I should be used to it by now, but everytime, it takes an inch of my soul away. I followed the dream, I followed it just for you, to show you how much you meant. But now I see all the results, and I ask myself this everytime. Was it for nothing? Or is it my destiny to lose it all? Hilda, tell me everything is going to be alright. Please.

Your Outlaw Star,  
Gene Starwind

"Huh? From Gene?" An adult Jim Hawking replied to his wife's words. The delicate woman nodded, handing over the envelop gently. He took it hesitantly.

The once boy-genius set the letter down, tears in his eyes, his hands trembling and quivering slightly. The room was dark and an old friend picked up the pen.

_Dear Hilda..._

END

-----------------------------------

I was up late one night when I wrote this, so. =p I had this little idea of Gene writing letters to dead Hilda to cope with his problems, and since it had been 10 years after the OS series, he hadn't written her in such a long time, becaue he had no problems. I hope you liked it, and I'd appreciate it if you send comments! ^_^ 

Gwen B.


End file.
